1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to marketing and more particularly to a point-of-sale server and method.
2. Background Art
Market surveys and research provide a manufacturer with information that it may use to respond to changing market conditions. For example, surveys may be conducted which ask consumers whether they favor a particular product over another. In addition, the actual past sales of a manufacturer's product may be compiled and analyzed.
Although some product information is available from these techniques, relying on conventional techniques for assessing one's place in the market may provide less than satisfactory results. For example, by the time market research informs a manufacturer that his product is underperforming in a particular market, the manufacturer may not have time to appropriately respond. Furthermore, temporary market conditions may affect the purchase of a particular manufacturer's product or its competitor's products, and these temporary conditions may no longer be applicable by the time conventional market research analysis is completed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,504, entitled “Marketing Research System and Method for Obtaining Retail Data on a Real-Time Basis” to James N. Darrel, Jr., is exemplary of prior retail store marketing systems. The patent describes a system that stores retail data on a real-time basis and subsequently provides information remotely. The described system does not, however, communicate the data to a remote location, on a substantially real-time basis, allowing manufacturers or other clients to respond to market conditions rapidly; nor does the described system enable rapid response back to the point-of-sale to vary marketing parameters.